ticnologiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
RSS
RSS 'es un formato para la sindicación de contenidos de páginas web. Sus siglas responden a ''Really Simple Syndication. To syndicate literalmente significa sindicar (formar parte de un sindicato. En inglés tiene otro significado: "publicar artículos simultáneamente en diferentes medios a través de una fuente a la que pertenece". Para que lo entendamos, es una forma de facilitar contenidos desde cualquier sitio en la red para su inserción fácil en una página web o en un lector de tu escritorio. El RSS es un paso más muy importante en la interconexión de la información y su acceso por los usuarios. En cualquier página web pueden ser vistos los titulares actualizados de The New York Times, BBC, Yahoo, Rolling Stone o de un blog... (ejemplo titulares de Business o de oferta de cursos de universidades).La "sindicación" es un paso más en la actualización de contenidos superando a las listas de correo, un acceso a la información sin la navegación, permitiendo que en el escritorio de su ordenador tenga actualizada toda la información que se seleccione: un titular, una entradilla... '''¿Qué es un RSS y qué es un RSS feed? RSS es un formato de documento. Está basado en el XML conforme especificaciones publicadas por el World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). Constituyen una familia de documentos tipo para actualizar las novedades y noticias de un sitio web. Los documentos (generalmente llamados "RSS feeds") son leídos mediante lectores (RSS readers) denominados agregadores ("aggregators"), aunque recientemente se ha anticipado que las funciones de los agregadores estarán incorporadas en los browsers de los navegadores web. El formato de un archivo RSS Hay unas pocas diferentes versiones que se reducen a dos grupos, una basada en RDF y la otra no. La última versión de RDF es1.0 y la última versión no RDF es RSS 2.0 proporcionada por el Berkman Center for Internet & Society (Harvard Law School) El autor es Dave Winer (UserLand software y Berkman Center). ¿Para que se utiliza? Es generalmente utilizado para publicar los titulares de noticias, las entradas de los blog y otras informaciones. Nuevos usos están siendo encontrados continuamente, especialmente en el mundo de la educación. Se habla de una segunda era de Internet, tras el desarrollo de redes hipervínculadas que abre potencialidades muy grandes en el acceso a la información. ¿Que puede hacer un sitio web con RSS? *Mantener una web fresca y actualizada. Utilizando herramientas tales como FeedRoll, se pueden importar alimentación de noticias desde otros sitios y mostrarlas en una web actualizada permanentemente. *Publicar tus páginas (noticias, artículos..) como archivos RSS para su difusión. Publicando un feed se da un paso más en el acceso a los contenidos y en una forma más directa de acceder a la información. ¿Qué puede hacer RSS para los usuarios en general? Noticias, información, artículos, novedades, entretenimiento sin tener que navegar por cada sitio y buscar sus actualizaciones. Con RSS puedes apuntarte a aquellas noticias y novedades con un reader (un lector) el cual automáticamente chequea todos los sitios que has indicado y va mostrando los nuevos contenidos que son añadidos. La sindicación de contenidos RSS: La nueva aplicacion que arrasará en Educación. (extraido del articulo: RSS:The Next Killer App For Education by Mary Harrsch). Puntos fuertes del RSS: *La sindicación de contenidos da a los usuarios la posibilidad de comunicar información a cualquiera que esté interesado en un determinado tema, poniendo énfasis en contenido dinámico, eficiente entrega y distribución a medida. Frente a las páginas personales representa una ventaja crucial. *Un simple repaso a las potencialidades del RSS: **Las noticias de tu campo de interés entregadas en el escritorio de tu ordenador. **Alerta sobre actualizaciones de los websites de interés sin vistarlos previamente. **Comunicador de la información que un educador quiere compartir con el resto. *Una muy sencilla implementación del código XML que alimenta al RSS conpuesto de una sencilla línea de código para sindicar cualquier contenido en html ya existente. *Los usuarios pueden decargar fácilmente lectores para recibir las noticias y actualizaciones a las que desean suscribirse si manejar complicadas listas de correo... *Extraordinariamente sencilla para no expertos. Los servicios de Weblog que generan RSS automaticamente eliminan cualquier necesidad de aprender nada nuevo. *Otros servicios como Moveable Type, pueden instalarse gratuitamente en el caso de organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro. *El mundo RSS está en contnua expansión. Organizaciones como Syndic8 catalogan hasta 13.000 canales. Otras como myRRS pueden utlizarse para crear RSS con el website elegido. Aplicaciones del RSS para educadores: *'Creación de comunidades on lines específicas sobre especialidades científicas, docente, de investigación etc..'. la ventaja del RSS para este tipo de comunidades sobre otras altenativas, es la posibilidad de suscribir cualquier experiencia docente similar e intercambiar materiales, avances, a través de la sucripción de noticias y de la publicación de resultados que aprovechan una amplia colección de materiales docentes existentes en la red. Generalmente, todos vivimos experiencias únicas o encontramos soluciones que pueden beneficiar a otros. No existe ninguna norma que dicte que solamente los editoriales de libro de texto puedan crear materieales escolares o sugerir como utilizarlos. *'Sucribirte a noticias y novedades de tu campo de especialidad sin navegación diaria por los cientos de sitios que las producen'. Puedes ahorrar tiempo en la preparación de tu clase si te suscribes aquellos medios especializados que te facilitan la información necesaria para ello de cualquier tipo. *'Mejorar la conectividad entre investigadores' que no se conocen entre sí y aprovechar en beneficio propio conocimientos especializados de terceros con su consentimiento. *a sindicación en formato RSS permite a todos compartir comentarios, titulares de noticias, enlaces a articulos recientes, descripciones e imágenes. esta información esta disponible no solo para otros proveedores de contenidos web, sino también para usuarios de una variedad de aparatos tales como PDAs, teléfonos móviles, alertas por correo electrónico, buscas por voz... Tal amplia difusion es posible porque XML, en vez de ser un lenguaje tipo html, es una herramienta de base de datos. Realizar los beneficios potenciales de la Sindicación: Tal como queda citado, RSS nos ofrece una nueva vía a través de la cual podemos rápidamente identificar información realmente valiosa dentro de la enorme ola de información y datos que hoy caracteriza a Internet. Noticias relacionadas con nuestra especialidad, ofertas de trabajo, reconocimientos, nuevos fondos para la investigación etc etc. Los webmasters pueden revisar y seleccionar noticias para portales de noticias hechos a la medida de los interéses de sus usuarios, para ayudarles a mantenerse al día con los nuevos acontecimientos y descubrimientos dentro de su campo de especialización. Stephen Downes (2003) recientemente definió un formato RSS que permite la sindicación de objetos docentes. Dicho formato (RSS-LOM) permite la distribución de objetos docentes a cursos sin tener que dependerse de las bibliotecas de recursos docentes ofrecidos por sistemas de gestión de la docencia. También les permitirá a los autores distribuir sus nuevos objetos docentes sin la intermediación de un editorial. Para ayudar a desarrollar las ventajas de la sindicación, si veo un sitio cuyos noticias me interesan pero que no dispone de un enlace XML, le envio un mensaje de correo electrónico al webmaster del sitio en cuestión, con información sobre RSS, enlaces a algunos recursos básicos, una explicación sobre cómo me gustaría aplicar un alimento de noticias de su sitio, y un enlace a un portal de noticias de uno de mis estudiantes. Dave Winer, creador del sistema de alimentación My UserLand y uno de los que más han contribuido a la especificación RSS, cita su periódico virtual como un ejemplo que qué contenidos sindicados pueden ofrecer. Según Winer se puede resumir las ventajas de RSS en tres palabras: Selección, Adaptación y Comunicación. Las implicaciones de la sindicación de contenidos para la comunidad académica son muy importantes, sobre todo desde el punto de vista de expanión del alcance de contenidos publicados por uno mismo. La tecnología RSS logra crear una puente entre contenidos web aislados y consumidores interesados en la información que éstos ofrecen. Al llegar a un público global, la sindicación transforma la "voz solitario" de una página web en un dialogo internacional con otras personas interesadas en el mismo tema tratado. Web para integrar RSS en nuestra propia web Servicio gratis de euroresidentes y sindicación.net para mejorar sus páginas web. Permite insertar en sus blogs o páginas web los titulares de cualquier fuente XML/ RSS: noticias de periódicos más conocidos (El País, El Mundo, The New York Times... Ver nuestro directorio de RSS), novedades de música, deportes, fútbol, noticias financieras, bolsa, etc. Archivo:Rss-xml.gif http://rss.sindicacion.net/